


Теперь у нас очень много времени

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: После "смерти" Шерлоку везде мерещится Джим.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	Теперь у нас очень много времени

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013 в рамках общекомандной акции "драббл за час" :D
> 
> Слегка лизергиновое содержание.
> 
> Выложен 22 марта 2013.

В первый раз Шерлок увидел его на бензоколонке в Пасадене, в Техасе. Он вышел из маленького магазинчика, раздраженно размышляя о том, насколько все здесь было отвратительно американским. Даже машиной, которую он взял на прокат, был изрядно потрепанный «Додж». Шерлок открыл дверцу машины, закинул на сиденье пакет с покупками — и тут увидел его. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене и курил. Курить возле бензоколонки — это было очень похоже на него. Вот только он был мертв. Он остался лежать на крыше госпиталя святого Варфоломея с дырой в башке — а значит, совершенно не мог стоять и курить в Техасе несколько месяцев спустя.

— Эй! — окликнул Шерлок, еще не успев до конца осознать происходящее. Тот стремительно обернулся, бросил сигарету на землю и, затушив ее подошвой, быстро зашагал прочь. Шерлок побежал следом. Знакомая спина мелькнула среди прохожих и пропала, заставив Шерлока судорожно выискивать ее взглядом, и спустя несколько секунд Шерлок заметил его вновь. Кеды, джинсы, куртка и нелепая бейсболка — так он выглядел, когда пришел в Тауэр. Шерлок нагнал его буквально в несколько шагов, встряхнул за плечо.

— Эй! — это был не он. Какой-то молодой латинос. И на кепке было написано «Нью-Йорк». Просто похожие черты лица. Померещилось.

Во второй раз Шерлок увидел его в автомобиле, обогнавшем его на шоссе. Так быстро, что Шерлок не успел различить номера. Только форму кузова и цвет. И глаза за стеклом. Очень знакомый темный взгляд. Не понимая до конца, зачем он это делает, Шерлок нагнал машину и ехал за ней вплоть до очередного заштатного городишки. Там машина наконец остановилась. «Додж» Шерлока остановился тоже. Он сидел, положив руки на руль, и смотрел, как из красного седана выходит молодая женщина. Крашеная блондинка, подумать только! С большими карими глазами.

Потом был третий раз. Пятый. Двенадцатый. Джим мерещился Шерлоку везде. Знакомые жесты людей на улицах. Взгляды, которые, как ему казалось, пристально наблюдают за ним из толпы. Лица — совсем другие, но издали так похожие… У него явно что-то было с головой. Последствия «падения». Что-то посттравматическое, заставляющее мозг плодить эти странные и неуместные ассоциации. Что с этим делать, Шерлок не понимал. Просто с какого-то момента не бежал больше к каждому прохожему и не дергался на каждый взгляд. Привык. Видимо, это теперь надолго. Не хотелось думать, что насовсем. Прожить остаток жизни с «призраком» Джима Мориарти, являющимся тебе на каждом углу — сомнительное удовольствие.

Когда Шерлок решил, что все уже устаканилось, Джим неожиданно стал являться ему еще и во сне. Он был совсем не страшный, этот Джим-из-сна. Не мертвый. Теплый, настоящий. Он много улыбался. А еще все время прикасался к Шерлоку. Его маленькие ладони были теплыми и сухими. Точно такими, как он запомнил там, на крыше. Джим брал его за руку, гладил по щеке и постоянно говорил о том, что теперь все будет хорошо. Теперь у них очень много времени, и они успеют все, что не успели раньше. Шерлок спрашивал, что именно им нужно успеть, но Джим лишь смеялся тихим смехом и медленно исчезал, подергиваясь дымкой и полностью сливаясь с темнотой. Тогда Шерлок просыпался и лежал на кровати, пытаясь восстановить отчего-то сбившееся дыхание, прерывистое и беспокойное.

Это был тридцать четвертый раз, если не принимать в расчет сновидения. Шерлок считал. Однажды вечером он услышал тихий стук в дверь своего гостиничного номера. Открыв дверь и увидев, что на пороге стоит Джим, Шерлок совершенно не был удивлен, приняв это за следующую стадию прогрессирующего безумия. Он был не похож ни на кого из виденных Шерлоком раньше: ни на айтишника Джима, ни на Рича Брука, ни на Мориарти. Какой-то совсем новый Джим в простых брюках и рубашке навыпуск. Когда Джим протянул руку и сжал его пальцы маленькой теплой сухой ладонью, Шерлок все же удивился. Джим был теплый. Живой, осязаемый. Слишком материальный для галлюцинации.

— Это действительно был ты? — просто спросил Шерлок. Джим улыбнулся и кивнул. — Зачем?

— Чтобы убедиться, что ты будешь рад меня видеть, — промурлыкал Джим со своим неизменным ирландским акцентом и сделал шаг ему навстречу. — Ты ведь рад?

— Я не…

— Тшшш, — Джим слегка приподнялся на носках, и теперь его темные глаза были почти на одном уровне с глазами Шерлока. Почти как во сне. — Теперь все будет хорошо, — сказал Джим и осторожно погладил Шерлока по щеке. — Теперь у нас очень много времени, чтобы успеть все, что мы не успели раньше.

— Успеть что? — спросил Шерлок. Джим засмеялся, и на секунду ему показалось, что сейчас Джим начнет, как обычно, постепенно таять в воздухе. Но вместо этого тот, все такой же осязаемый и плотный, подался вперед и осторожно коснулся губами губ Шерлока. Губы тоже были теплые. И мягкие. Тогда Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, было бы проще, если бы Джим все-таки оказался галлюцинацией. Или привидением. А потом ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
